


Senseless, Shameless

by msbt



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: (kind of) Rough Sex, Handcuffs, Horny Daryl, Horny Rick, M/M, Rick in the new uniform, Rickyl, spoilers : s5e12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbt/pseuds/msbt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick's new uniform in Alexandria is a turn on for Daryl. Spoilers for S5E12</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senseless, Shameless

After watching Carol go back into the house where everyone else was, Rick turned around, finding the man whose gaze was fixed on him. Rick had noticed he had been eyeing him since he had come out on the porch, an intense gleam in his eyes obvious despite the darkness surrounding them, which sent a slight shiver down his spine.

The second their eyes met, Daryl looked away and blew a thin line of white smoke with his neck exposed in a fascinating way, as if to pretend that he hadn't been watching him. The ex-officer ーnow the constableー let out a chuckle.

"What are you thinking about?" The question and step Rick took towards him succeeded in drawing his attention and gaze. The lower half of Daryl's face was being hidden by the hand holding a cigarette, but his bright eyes boring into Rick's were enough to speak volumes. Words were not needed, the air between them thick with tension already. Still, Rick couldn't deny that he wanted Daryl to say.

Walking up to his archer Rick invaded his personal space as he leaned forward with his legs straddling the other's, hand resting on the railing of the porch; He boxed Daryl in with his entire body. Now their faces were only inches away, too close to break eye contact, but too far to satisfy Rick's deep need.

"Okay, you have the right to remain silent. What do you think about this uniform then?" His quiet voice was laced with undeniable lust, husky and seductive. He didn't miss a tint of red that spread fast across Daryl's cheeks and felt the desperate urge to devour his mouth and skin and fuck him senselessly here and now. There had been the desire lurking inside of him since they had gotten to this place. They were safe now; they had a time to relish their bodies, touches, feelings, their lives. They just needed to be alone and Rick thought now was the time.

It was painfully clear that Daryl was feeling the same way, funny and endearing how completely he forgot the cigarette between his fingers hanging in the air to prevent it from burning Rick's clothes, but to Rick's disappointment, Daryl managed to collect himself before long and made a scowl. "Not now, Rick. They're too near."

He whispered as softly as the night breeze caressing their cheeks, though the look of his eyes spoke of his steely determination. So Rick had to admit that withdrawing was the only option, at least for now. Exhaling a resigned, frustrated sigh, he reluctantly tore himself away from the hunter with every ounce of his willpower to ignore his insatiable hunger and aching desire until the hand suddenly clasped his tie and yanked him back, Daryl's mouth pressing hard against his in a heartbeat. It was not a sweet kiss; it was a fierce, bruising kiss that made both of them quiver and moan shamelessly. Their bodies began to move together, rubbing against each other in a slow rhythmic motion as their tongues tangled together.

Rick felt Daryl spread his legs apart instinctively like he was inviting him, and it was pure torture to hear the noises he made when their groins came in contact. Growling into his mouth, Rick forced himself to break the kiss and smirk at the man whose face was so close it was a blur but he could still see a glimmer of feverish fire in his blue eyes. "Not now, Dixon. Behave yourself."

Daryl shut his mouth tightly, biting his lower lip that were reddened by the roughness of the kiss, discontent written all over his face before grumbling in a low tone. "Fuck you Grimes."

"Oh I will fuck you and I promise you'll like it." That earned him a shove and Daryl turned away to enter the house, throwing away the cigarette stub. Rick watched him disappear without looking back as the cool wind blew across his skin and he decided to stay a little longer. There was no doubt he needed to cool down the heat rising inside of him before he faced his kids.

*****

The next day was a scorcher and Rick could smell himself, damp with sweat under the shirt and jacket. It was kinda odd; he had been dressed in sweat, mud, blood, walkers gut and God knows what, for an awful long time, then he began to feel annoyed with sweat dripping down his back once he had the luxury of getting showered.

After some discussions about securing the community with Deanna and Michonne, he excused himself and went back to his residence to grab a quick shower. The house greeted him with the kind of silence that told him there was no one there; Carl and Judith were with the elderly neighbors who had brought up the idea of offering lunch to his kids, and the others got things to do outside. For a minute, standing in the hall, he relished the tranquility which was engulfing the rooms and himーuntil a hand suddenly shot out from the side, grabbing him by the collar, throwing him against the nearby wall.

Instantly his instinct kicked in and Rick struggled to shake the ambusher off, one hand reaching behind him for the gun. Then another attack came, lips on his neck, sucking hard, tongue running along the pulsing vein. It drew the harsh groan from the depths of Rick's throat as he automatically twisted his hand in the dark hair of the man who was assaulting him, tugging his head back forcefully. The baby blues looked up at him, glistening dangerously as if challenging him. Rick couldn't help grinning in return. "That horny, huh?"

Daryl 'mhmed', pressing himself against him as his hands slid up the sides of Rick's torso under the jacket in a way that made his cock stir. Rick felt Daryl's mouth back on his neck, tracing down with little bites and kisses, the rough hands stroking up his heaving chest covered in a shirt. Rick threw his head back and it hit the wall but he didn't care, _couldn't_ care because all he could feel was the heat of their bodies, Daryl's eager touches and lips. When he opened his eyes that had been closed without knowing, he found the hunter nibbling at the edge of his tie and chuckled at the sight.

"Didn't know you have a thing for uniform." He cupped Daryl's head in his hands to look into his slightly flushed face as he made a mental note to push him into the shower and soap up his hair. "You want me to arrest you?"

Daryl pulled the tie from his mouth, grasping it to draw him close until their noses almost touched, his lips curving up into a lopsided, mesmerizing smile. "Are you threatening me, Officer? Go 'head, make my day. I ain't afraid of nothin'."

It was a trigger that set fire deep in Rick's body. His both hands gripped the collars of Daryl's shirt, hoisted him up and slammed him against the opposite wall, his mouth crushing the archer's, their chests pressed together as tightly as their lips. Then almost instantly Rick tightened his grip on the shirt as he dragged Daryl into the kitchen, the nearest room, with full force, shoving him onto the table roughly, Rick's body between his spread thighs. Taking advantage of his surprised state, Rick took out the handcuffs, which Deanna had found in her house where a police officer used to live, and put one around Daryl's wrist and the other around a table leg. He could hear the archer panting, swallowing hard, as if he was trying to control his breathing, something like nervousness, panic, fear, or excitement flickering in his eyes.

Rick smiled down at him as he shucked off the jacket, eyes never leaving Daryl's reddened face. "You said you're not afraid of anything, right? You're not afraid of me, are you?" His voice was soft and sweet, yet it held something autocratic within it. Daryl's eyes widened in the shadow cast over his face, and it was his inexhaustible obstinacy that made him refuse to show any signs of weakness.

"Why would I be?" Daryl challenged, his chin lifted slightly in defiance. Rick's smile deepened and he took a hold of Daryl's belt, pulling the body against him with brutality as the handcuffs clanked loudly and the metal dug into the archer's skin.

Daryl gasped, his chest moving violently up and down underneath Rick, eyes locked on his. Without giving him time to compose himself Rick's hand moved to tear off his belt and yanked his jeans and shorts down with one motion, fingers tight around Daryl's ankle to lift one leg and free it of the clothing. Awfully slowly, Rick let his hand run up Daryl's bare leg, inner thigh, noticeable erection, the jut of his hip bones, then began to unbutton his shirt while he listened to Daryl whine helplessly.

"Aren't you afraid of a cop?" Rick leaned in and used a cooing tone, his eyes looking into Daryl's that were wet and blazing with lust now. "Nah, never been," his breath hitched when the coolness of Rick's tie touched his naked chest, grazing his skin that were scarred here and there. Rick chuckled, nipped at his jaw playfully as his hand went down to Daryl's half hard cock again and stroked it gently, which made him groan out. "Aren't you afraid of being left handcuffed and exposed like this?"

A low growl escaped Daryl's parted lips as he shook his head almost frantically, and Rick couldn't tell if it meant yes or no. He slid one hand into the dark, unwashed, messy hair, cupping the back of his head to have his neck arch up while the other let go of his cock and reached down to his entrance. "Aren't you afraid of being shoved a gun or nightstick into _here?_ "

Emphasizing the word with his fingers toying at the edges of the hole, Rick watched the archer squirm and grit his teeth, a tinge of deep pink spreading over his entire body. "Fuck, stopー," Daryl breathed out, his voice breaking a bit, a clanking sound of the handcuffs louder than it. "Stop what?" Rick whispered into Daryl's ear with his fingertip pressed against his entrance harder. "Tell me, Dixon."

"Fuckin' copper." As soon as Daryl spat out, he slung his bare leg over Rick's waist to pull him even closer, their crotches slamming into each other, forcing grunts of pleasure from them both before the archer demanded, his eyes as fierce as fire. "Stop wasting time and fuck me already."

He was right, both of them had been desperate and aching since last night, since Daryl had seen Rick in this uniform and Rick had seen those sparkles in Daryl's eyes, since the moment when their eyes had met for the first time in their lives back at the quarry. Still, Rick let out a small laugh as he straightened up to undo his own trousers enough to free his throbbing cock, snatching up a glass bottle of cooking oil, coating his shaft with it.

"One day I need to teach you what foreplay means." Rick couldn't help but grin at Daryl who was looking away and panting with embarrassment and in anticipation, the sounds of their heavy breathing filling the room. "Yeah one day. Not now."

"Not now." He agreed, kissing Daryl's bent knee, then inside of his thigh as his slippery oil-coated fingers slid into the archer and shoved in and out smoothly. It was obvious that Daryl was more aroused than ever, enough to wail and shudder, his arm tensing up so that the metal of the handcuffs bit into his wrist. Maybe because of Rick's uniform, maybe because of the lack of sex for a while. Either way, Rick loved the noises that came spilling forth from the archer. They were honeyed like his heart that was usually hidden behind his stern exterior and dark bangs.

Lifting his naked leg onto his shoulder, Rick scissored his fingers to open him up and placed his cock between them before pressing in patiently. They both moaned loudly at the sensation, the tightness, hardness and heat. One hand around Daryl's pulsating cock, Rick pressed his lips on his shaky thigh again, moving them against the deliciously flushed skin. "You ready?"

"Hell yeah officer, take me." The reply was barely audible but enough for Rick, everything for him. He thrust deep, deep into him with one hard push, and started a relentless rhythm of sliding in and out of him at once, which had them both gasp and groan, bliss out and need more and more. As he picked up the pace and pounded harder, Rick's hand rubbed the shaft of Daryl's firmly up and down in sync, squeezing his balls, making his hips writhe and his chest rise in the air. While he obviously couldn't keep his eyes open, Daryl's lips remained parted like he forgot how to shut them, unable to utter coherent words anymore. His body kept sliding up the table at the force of Rick's thrusts until Daryl reached his free hand out to cling to his shoulders, holding tightly for support, pulling him as close as possible. They breathed in short pants against each other's necks, the sound of the metal jingling and the flesh smacking together loud in the empty house, in the entire world.

Rick felt the cock in his hand swelling, erupting against his stomach before the vibrations of Daryl's moan clenched his erection tighter, which brought him to the edge. With one last thrust he buried his cock fully into him, shooting a thick load of cum deep inside of the archer while he wholly pinned him down on the table with his weight and heard Daryl cry out beneath him.

He lay on top of him for a few breaths, his cock still engulfed by the warmth of Daryl, feeling his heartbeats that were incredibly reassuring as they calmed down together. Placing his elbows on both sides of Daryl's head Rick kissed him lightly on his still-parted lips, once, twice, to coax him to open his eyes and look at him. Daryl did as he wanted him to, lifted up his eyelids slowly and blinked, the wetness of his lighter colored lashes visible, the baby blues finding the royal blues of Rick's, then a smile curving his lips was breathtaking. It was a sight Rick would never forget.

He couldn't help but lower his head again and claim those lips with his own, in a deep and aggressive kiss, biting and sucking and taking what he could, marking him as his. _This is mine, my property._ His fingers curled in the sweaty untidy locks as he ground his hips against the archer's without thinking, aware of his cock inside of him getting hard again, which elicited a pitiful yelp out of Daryl. Willingly ignoring Daryl's hand around his shoulders slapping him in an accusing way, Rick broke the kiss and smiled at the sullen archer. "Let's get up and take a shower. Ready for round two?"

Daryl frowned like he couldn't believe what Rick had just said, but the twitch of his cock between their stomachs answered him already. Without waiting for his reply, Rick slowly pulled out, bent down to pick up the key attached to his belt and unlocked the handcuffs. When he grabbed Daryl's hand that the rounded metal was shining on, Rick was reminded of his brother, Merle Dixon, the man he had cuffed to the rooftop. His shit-eating grin, his icy cold eyes, those colors that were the only thing the brothers had in common about their features. Merle was the one who used to call him Officer; Rick wondered how he would have reacted to seeing his baby brother cuffed and taken by the man who had caused him to lose his hand.

"Rick."

The voice ripped him from his thoughts despite how soft and quiet it was. He made his mind focus back on taking off the handcuffs from him very cautiously as if to prove his care to the dead man, and Daryl didn't question, still and obedient. The silence between them was companionable, but something Rick wanted to break. So he let a cheeky smile spread over his face consciously as he watched Daryl rub his throbbing wrist, still lying on the table. "Shall I carry you to the bathroom? Like a piggy back ride or bridal style?"

Immediately Daryl's bare foot lifted and shoved Rick away by his shoulder, the air between them light and playful just as he had wished. Now, Rick was going to take care of his archer in the shower, in this fucked up world, as long as his life would carry on.

**Author's Note:**

> secretly dedicated to snazzelle (you know why LOL)


End file.
